This invention relates to a mixture, method and apparatus for treating and controlling flying and crawling insects and pests, and more particularly to a method and apparatus which provides high efficacy with minimal danger to the user from attack by the insect by combining an anesthetic and an insecticide into a mixture so as to slow or stop the insect by means of the anesthetic while the insecticide acts to kill the insect.
In treating certain kinds of flying and crawling pests, the user is exposed to attack from the insect, resulting in bites or stings. Wasps and hornets may attack the user while the user is applying the insecticide agent. Fireants will react to any disturbance in the fireant mound and will attack the person who is applying insecticide. Fireants have a powerful and dangerous sting which is known to kill both animals and humans. They are very quick, and it is desirable to instantly immobilize these insects immediately upon treatment.
With other types of insects or pests, it is desirable to instantly immobilize these insects or pests. After being immobilized, an insecticide may be used to kill the flying or crawling insect or pest, aiding in control of the insects and pests.
An object of the present invention is a method of controlling crawling and flying insects and pests by using an anesthetic type immobilizing agent in combination with a residual or nonresidual insecticide, and delivering that combination into the nest, mound or dwelling place of the insect or pest, using a probing type spraying device.
Another object of the present invention is to immobilize the insect or pest immediately upon approaching the colony, nest or dwelling place in order to protect the person applying the method from attck by the insect or pest.
Still another object of the present invention is to apply an eradication mixture into a nest, colony or dwelling place under pressure thereby injecting the mixture deep into tunnels and chambers of a colony or nest or deep into cracks and crevices where insects may hide.
A further object of the invention is to anesthesize, immobilize and stun pests or insects immediately upon the application of the mixture in order to prevent the immediate removal of pupa, eggs or gueen, thereby preventing the establishment of a colony or nest elsewhere.
A still further object of the invention is to anethesize the flying or crawling insect or pest until the insecticide works to kill the insect or pest.
Another object of the invention is to anesthesize the insect or pest until residual insecticide can kill the insect or pest, with a residual type insecticide providing a long term kill in prevention of return to the nest, colony or dwelling place.
An additional object of the invention is to provide safety to the user or operator from stinging or biting insects, by using an anesthetic to instantly immobilize the stinging or biting pest.
A further additional object of the invention is to immediately anesthesize and immobilize the insect or pest to prevent further travel of the pest while an insecticide works to kill the insect or pest.
Yet another object of the invention is to reduce the amount of active insecticide which is placed in the atmosphere by immobilizing the insect near the nest, mound or dwelling place, thereby reducing the environmental and safety hazards of insecticide application.
These and other objects and features of the above mentioned will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.